


Corruption

by WatchMeSoar13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchMeSoar13/pseuds/WatchMeSoar13
Summary: A character study of the four archangels from the view of the one who knew them the best--Chuck's observations about His First Four at their beginning, and at the beginning of the end.





	1. The Defender

Michael was perfect. Chuck had created him as a being of perfect justice and chivalry. Chuck had created him with His Plan in mind, knowing that He would need someone to defend and guide His creations. Imperfect as the humans would be, Chuck had been completely secure in his belief that, with the right push, they’d rise to the occasion. He had banked on the idea that Michael would be just as enthusiastic about the Plan as Chuck himself. 

And in the beginning, he had been. Michael had been as perfect a child as he’d been an archangel, and he followed Chuck and listened with great interest as the Plan was explained to him, as was his role in it. When Chuck created more angels, before the first humans, He had watched with pride as Michael took it upon himself to take them under his wing, and show them the way. Michael had helped in deciding the roles and merits of his three immediate brothers, as well, and Chuck had personally though he’d been very thoughtful and diligent with the whole process. He took heart, seeing what His eldest was doing, and thinking of what he would accomplish. 

But too soon, the driving force that fueled the Archangel of Protection and Guidance was halted indefinitely with the Fall of his closest brother, Lucifer. And Michael became a machine.

Lucifer was Michael’s first brother. The fourth being in existence, after Michael, Amara, and Chuck himself. Michael had been ecstatic to have a peer, and the two had been inseparable from the moment they’d met. But when Lucifer broke away—Michael defending humanity as he was meant to, even against his brother—Chuck suspected that if there were anyone who could possibly understand the pain He went through, it was Michael. 

He stopped smiling. He became militaristic. He allowed himself no dealings with any more of his younger siblings unless it was related to business or orders to be followed out. 

And then Chuck left. He regrets it now, but that’s neither here nor there. But when He left, He still kept an eye on things from time to time, and His heart broke more with each glimpse.

Michael’s existence had become focused on one thing, one plan. His purpose, which had once been to ensure the preservation of mankind, was not to destroy the brother he’d loved the most. 

Loss—the first loss in the history of Creation—had broken the Archangel Michael.


	2. The Lightbringer

Lucifer was perfect. Perfect in a way most similar to Chuck’s own perfection; perhaps that was why He was fondest of his second eldest. The Lightbringer had been created with the purpose of being the one to light the way of the humans, to guide their faith alongside Michael, who would guide their progress. 

Chuck hadn’t been prepared for the smile to fall from Lucifer’s face as He told him of the Plan. His lack of enthusiasm worried Chuck for a moment, before Lucifer had agreed anyway, telling Him that he trusted His judgement. 

It wasn’t until some time later, when human’s had come into existence and more angels were filling the ranks of Heaven, that Chuck had given the commandment that ruined everything. 

Lucifer had been livid that he’d been asked to care for mankind. Up until then, Chuck found out, he’d considered them as something of an experiment, not a grand masterpiece in any form. It had broken Chuck’s heart that Lucifer was not able to see the goodness and the potential that mankind held, but not as much as seeing the hurt in His son’s eyes as Chuck denied him over and over again. And Chuck hadn’t been able to let go of the thought that, someday, Lucifer would come to his senses. After the whole mess with Amara, He’d given Lucifer the Mark as a sign of trust. This, possibly, had been His grandest mistake. 

Lucifer became volatile, lashing out with sharp words and deeds, but even more so he became detached and hateful in his everyday dealings. Chuck had withdrawn from the confrontations. Which had left Michael to bear the brunt of it—again, something that Chuck now regretted, but nothing could be done now—and the brothers’ interactions had turned heated and hateful, and because most angels wouldn’t dare side against God, Lucifer was finding himself with few followers. It made him spiteful, and cruel. But Chuck had created him with the ability to convince others to follow him, and when Chuck finally cast Lucifer out of Heaven, He also lost a fair number of His seraphs, too. 

For some time, Chuck would catch glimpses of Lucifer when He and His angels would fight Lucifer’s forces—demons, horrendous beings of Lucifer’s own creation—Chuck could hardly bear the look in Lucifer’s eyes. Lucifer felt betrayal. And what’s worse, in a way, Chuck would agree that he had a right to. 

Lucifer had been loyal to a fault. To his Father, his brothers and sisters. Chuck had done this on purpose. As beautiful as it had made Lucifer in the beginning, Chuck now wished more than anything that He hadn’t.

Because after everything, loyalty had broken the Archangel Lucifer.


	3. The Healer

Raphael was perfect. He was perfect in the sense of order and design, and with patience needed for what Chuck had in store for him. Part of what would make humans so remarkable was what Chuck was sure they’d accomplish without any kind of awesome power or control—their resilience would be totally of their own doing—but that doesn't mean Chuck meant to leave them with nothing. A powerless creature was also a vulnerable and breakable one, and so a Healer was needed. 

Raphael had handled his position with reverence, teaching and blessing and helping where appropriate. Chuck had been proud of his persistence in his craft, and his watchful eye over Chuck’s creation. 

Raphael, Chuck thought, hadn’t ever allowed himself to consider the possibility of Heaven falling from perfection. When it happened, he was not prepared. The expulsion of Lucifer broke his heart, but it was what came after that Chuck believed had really finished him. 

When Lucifer had risen his own armies, the Host of Heaven found themselves with a new duty: war. For the very first time, it was angels who were getting hurt and bleeding and dying. They needed help. Which, of course, was a task for a Healer. 

Raphael had loved his family. He was also the one who new every single gory detail of their injuries and deaths, and he knew exactly how much pain they were in. Chuck could see that it hurt him in unimaginable ways. But by then, chuck Himself was in no position to help anyone. 

Eventually, Chuck left. As He had kept an eye on Michael, He looked after Raphael, and saw him slip father and farther away from the familial connections he once held dear. Some time later, with the loss of Gabriel, Raphael had finally had enough. 

He had embraced his apathy, relishing in detachment. He refused to let himself get hurt anymore, and became jaded and hidden and cold. He followed Michael clinically, with orders rather than familiarity. 

Because, through everything, it had been family that had broken the Archangel Raphael.


	4. The Messenger

Gabriel was perfect. Chuck had made him more human than any of His others, because Gabriel’s purpose would be to communicate with mankind directly. Still though, even Chuck could admit that Gabriel surprised Him with how he’d turned out. 

Gabriel was a being of joy and empathy. His brightness surpassed that of all others, save for Lucifer. Gabriel had been the one who had enjoyed the company of the fledgeling seraphs, and had explored the widest expanses of Creation and the deepest caverns of Earth with equal vigor. 

Chuck had always enjoyed the company of His Messenger, both because Gabriel was such a good angel and son, but also because he’d been the one who had been most excited about the idea of humanity. Chuck remembered explaining His Plan to him in full, somewhat cautious that Gabriel might react like Lucifer had, but He had been pleasantly surprised when Gabriel’s face had lit up and he’d begun asking his numerous questions. 

Gabriel also took great pride in his role. For even as Michael would guide and protect mankind day to day, Gabriel was the one who would bring the news of divine intervention that would set forth new chapters in the Plan. Each excursion to Earth was new and exciting, and Chuck and any other angel Gabriel crossed paths with was sure to hear all about it. 

Gabriel looked up to his three older brothers with a reverence and wonder befitting a being youngest in a family of perfection. With Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael had finally learned how to have fun. 

When Lucifer started pulling away, while every other angel and Chuck Himself had been steadfast and held back, Gabriel had been the one to plead for compromise, or to ask Lucifer to just trust his family. Alone as he was in his attempts to bring peace, it was no surprise that Gabriel became hesitant to interfere one way or another. 

When Lucifer had gone, Gabriel had spent a short time trying to make things better. But with Chuck losing hope by then, and Michael disinterested, and Raphael detached, Gabriel   
found himself grieving and coping alone. 

Shortly after Chuck left, He checked in on Heaven to find the Host grieving the loss of Gabriel. Panicked and heartbroken, Chuck had checked everywhere He could think of, and had found no trace of His youngest archangel. But Gabriel had always been too smart for his own good. 

Chuck was only sure that Gabriel had not died all those millennia ago in Heaven, when he found himself writing the last chapter of His newest book and Gabriel shared his name with the Winchesters. Chuck rejoiced, but he soon lost Gabriel again at the hands of Lucifer himself. 

Still, through His sadness, Chuck couldn't help but be proud—even with the knowledge of Gabriel’s adopted hedonistic ways. He was proud of the one archangel who had loved humanity, as He had asked. 

For it was love, in the end, that had broken the Archangel Gabriel.


End file.
